


aguardiente

by longituddeonda



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, F/M, Kinky Reader, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longituddeonda/pseuds/longituddeonda
Summary: You lifted the arm holding the table and brought it down to Javi’s arm, hoping he would slow. Instead he took a swig of his beer, and looking ahead, added another finger, speeding up. All your muscles clenched to keep yourself from showing your pleasure, and you hoped the bartender couldn’t tell what you were doing.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	aguardiente

You slid onto the barstool, hand grazing across Javi’s back. He turned around, face lighting up when he saw you.

“You made it,” he said.

“Sorry I’m late, _mi amor_ ,” you smiled, “Got caught up behind some guys causing trouble at a police checkpoint on the way here.”

A shadow flickered across his face, “Are you okay?”

“ _Sí, todo está bien_ ,” you said, “Nothing big happened, they wouldn’t show their identification, police pointed guns, the men pointed guns back. I was three cars behind so I couldn’t really tell what was going on.”

“Did I hear police?” a voice said behind you, and you turned to see Steve, arm in arm with Connie.

“Yes, Y/N was stuck behind a checkpoint,” Javi said before you could respond, “She was lucky to make it here.”

“Are you okay?” Connie asked, concerned.

“Yes, I’m fine,” you sighed. Your boyfriend and the gringos he worked with were always so worried about things like checkpoints and the perceived danger of firearms. You grew up here. It was just another day in Bogotá.

Steve and Connie had grabbed the two seats on the other side of Javi.

“Did you already order drinks?” Steve asked.

“No, it was just me and I had no idea what y’all would want. Y/N only showed up a minute before you,” Javi said.

Connie stood up, leaned over the bar, and lifted her hand discreetly. She had a way of getting the bartender over faster than the rest of you.

“What do you all want?” Connie said to your group, then turned back to order for herself, “A daiquiri for me.”

“ _Dos cervezas_ ,” Steve said, knowing Javi’s order as well. You chuckled at Steve’s Spanish. He and Connie tried, the latter being a little more self-conscious so you heard Steve’s more. It wasn’t bad, he just didn’t have any sort of accent beyond ‘glaringly American.’

The bartender looked up at you.

“ _Tres chupitos de aguardiente,_ ” you said, gaining a smile from the man before he disappeared to prepare your drinks.

Steve started up a conversation about work and you zoned out. You were privy to much of Javier’s work, more than you should know, if anyone was being honest. But you didn’t particularly care about it. DEA work should be fascinating, the stuff of movies, but you couldn’t help but be bored by the bureaucracy of it all.

It was a lot easier to pay attention to Javier’s hand, which had just landed on your leg, his thumb rubbing circles on the softer bit of skin on your inner thigh.

“Y/N,” Steve said, drawing your attention back to the group, “Have you noticed the increase in violence in Bogotá lately?”

“Um,” your head was swimming with arousal, and when Javier had invited you to a double date at the bar, you hadn’t expected to be stuck talking about embassy work. “I don’t know. It’s always been violent where I live, nothing has really changed.”

Javi’s fingers kept circling your leg, and you could feel your ability to focus drifting away.

“I get so worried,” Connie said, “We can hardly go a night now without being woken up by gunshots, it’s so stressful.”

“You live in a nicer _barrio_ ,” you said, “But the violence is spreading. It’s always been like that at my place. If it's hitting where you live, then that’s concerning.”

“That’s what I keep saying!” Connie exclaimed.

“And I don’t disagree,” Steve said, “All I’m saying is that we’re fine.”

The two started arguing, and you let yourself fall into the feeling of Javier’s soft fingers on your skin. You wanted more. You leaned over to whisper into Javi’s ear.

“If you raise your hand a little higher, you’ll feel that I’m not wearing any panties,” your voice was silky smooth and Javi’s hand froze in its spot.

You had gotten out of the shower that afternoon and slipped on a tight little green dress. It had been a couple days since you had gotten to spend any time with Javier, and you wanted to end up at his apartment for the night. So you had decided to forgo your underclothes.

As Javier remained frozen in his seat, you assumed an alert posture, feigning investment in Steve and Connie’s debate.

Javi appeared to regain his senses and moved his hand slowly up your leg, slipping under the thin fabric of your dress. His hand met you and you felt him stiffen a bit in full awareness of your intentions.

It took a lot of effort to not glance back at him. You wanted to see the thrill and fear in his eyes. You two had always been a rather kinky couple. You couldn’t have lasted this long if you weren’t. Both of you had high sex drives and a willingness to try new things in bed, but doing something this public, _this risky,_ had never occurred.

He moved again, his pointer finger running teasingly along where your leg met the rest of your body. It took some work to not start squirming, or bucking into his palm.

His finger brushed over your clit. It sent a sensation straight from your core to your head, and you closed your eyes and inhaled sharply.

“ _Disculpe, sus bebidas,"_ a couple of clinks sounded and you opened your eyes to see the bartender with the two bottles of beer, Connie’s cocktail, and your shots.

Javier’s hand disappeared from your legs, and you instinctively rolled your hips forward, searching for contact.

As you drank you became more desperate for Javi to return to you. You had moved on from the aguardiente shots and were now sipping a mojito with a high rum content. It didn’t matter if it was the arousal or the alcohol doing it, but you found yourself leaning into him, whispering into his ear, making subtle kisses along his jaw. Anything to get him as worked up as you were feeling.

“I think we’re going to join the dance floor,” Connie said, standing up and pulling Steve along with her. He seemed a bit more reluctant to the idea, but loose enough to oblige.

“Have fun,” Javier winked at the two. You nodded, smiling at them.

You watched as they walked away, disappearing into the throng of bodies moving excitedly to the music.

The brief tingle of Javi’s breath against your neck was the only warning you got before he attached his mouth to you, working his way up your jawline and nipping at your ear. You pushed your hair back and struggled to hold in a moan. You could only hope the people around you didn’t think his actions were too obscene for a Friday night.

“Finally, they’re gone,” Javi said into your ear, “I want you to keep on sipping that drink like nothing’s up, and remember, if we get in trouble, you’re deaf and I don’t speak Spanish.”

Your cunt felt hotter at his words, and you wanted nothing more than for him to plunge his hand back down, but you couldn’t help but turn to face him, “But I can pretend to speak English too, I mean, I—”

“Shh,” he placed a finger on your lips, “ _D_ _ije: vas a tomar una bebida, como si todo estuviera bien_ , and if we get in trouble, you’re deaf because your English accent isn’t going to fool _anyone._ ”

He repeated his instructions with such authority that you leaned forward to take another sip, smiling into your cup as you felt his hand slip under your dress again.

He had his beer bottle in the other hand, casually drinking and looking completely normal. You had no idea how he kept so calm. You were about to erupt and he hadn’t even touched you there yet.

His hand spread, putting a little pressure on each leg, and you spread them a bit to give some clearance. His finger went straight for where you were starting to get wet, running straight up towards your clit, bringing your natural lubricant with it.

With his thumb, he began rubbing, and you were glad there was now at least some moisture because the motions he was going through would have had you overstimulated. Instead, you were gripping to the bar with one hand, your knuckles almost turning white with the pressure as you tried to keep yourself from bucking up into his hand.

You grew warmer and sucked in your stomach in hopes of containing yourself. He slipped in a finger and you almost cried out.

“Remember,” he said, “Just keep sipping that drink.”

It took all your control to lift the glass back to your mouth as he curled his finger up inside you while the pad of his thumb circled around your clit. You stared straight ahead, noticing the two bartenders working to prepare drinks, and distinctly aware of the woman who had sat down on the stool next to you about an hour ago. Surely they could tell what you were doing?

He slipped another finger in, and you had to scoot yourself as far back on the seat as possible, arching your back to contain the pressure. He was working his fingers in and out of you, slowly, enough to put you on the edge of orgasm without letting you tumble all the way over.

You held your glass tightly and tilted it up to drink the remaining liquid. It was almost entirely rum and sugar, and it stung as it hit the back of your throat, causing you to gasp harshly.

“¿ _Quiere otra, Señora?”_ The bartender had returned and was staring at you.

You lifted the arm holding the table and brought it down to Javi’s arm, hoping he would slow. Instead, he took a swig of his beer, and looking ahead, added another finger, speeding up. All your muscles clenched to keep yourself from showing your pleasure, and you hoped the bartender couldn’t tell what you were doing.

“ _Si,”_ you breathed out, “ _Lo mismo.”_

You swallowed. You were fairly sure your entire body was vibrating and as soon as the bartender disappeared, you let yourself briefly double over. It might have gained you some odd looks, but you felt like your entire body was on fire.

“ _Javier, porfa,”_ you said. He leaned into you, and attached his mouth to your neck. You were convinced any onlookers would know exactly what you were up to. At this point, you didn’t care. You just wanted more.

“¿ _Qué quieres, Y/N?”_ Javier said. What did you want? You wanted him to take you on the countertop. But that wasn’t an option.

“ _Más, Javi,”_ you knew your voice sounded more like a moan, but he understood and crooked his fingers, hitting you right where it was needed, and with a swipe of his thumb across your clit you were gone.

Your grip on your glass tightened and you clenched around his fingers as Javier kept moving in and out, stimulating you until you rode out your orgasm. His mouth on your jaw only enhanced the sensation. Your breaths were sharp and loud, and you shut your eyes tight.

“ _Mi amor_ , you look absolutely wrecked,” Javier’s breath was hot in your ears again as he stilled his fingers, and although you were coming down from your high, your face turned bright red.

You glanced around, no one seemed to have seen the moment, or if they did, they were pointedly avoiding you. He slipped his hand out of you, discretely bringing it up to your mouth. In a surge of bravery, you took them into your mouth, sucking and licking them clean, trying to maintain eye contact with Javier the whole time. You could see the pain of arousal on his face, and you smirked.

He pulled out his fingers and finished off his bottle in a single swig before sliding off the barstool.

“I think we should head back to my place,” he leaned into you, offering a hand.

You grabbed it, letting him help you off of the stool. Your knees were shakier than anticipated. He wrapped his other arm around your waist to stabilize you, and placed some money on the table for your bill.

“ _A mi me parece bien,”_ you drawled, knowing your voice would shoot straight to his dick, and hopefully get you out of the bar sooner.

“We should find Murphy, let him know,” Javier said.

You groaned, searching the crowd for the couple. You just wanted to head back as soon as possible.

You spotted the two, Connie’s head was thrown back in laughter as Steve danced carelessly to the song.

“I think the _gringos_ are fine,” you smiled. “ _Vamanos.”_


End file.
